Charlie
by LeaAndDianna
Summary: Court OS sur la relation entre Quinn et sa soeur, avec pour principal couple le Faberry.


Hey!

J'ai imaginé que Quinn aurait une soeur, qui ressemblerait à Sarah Hart du film_ Numéro Quatre_.  
So, cet OS tourne autour du couple **Faberry** mais décrit aussi la relation entre** Quinn** et **Charlie**.  
En espérant que ça vous plaise!

_Disclaimer_: Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Charlie a toujours été la préférée.

Ça a commencé au collège. Toi, tu étais Lucy « Caboosey », la petite brune boudinée, et Charlie était… Charlie. La magnifique petite blonde au sourire parfait que tout le monde adorait.  
Tout le monde te détestait. Sauf Charlie. Parce que Charlie a toujours été gentille, avec tout le monde.  
Puis tu as décidé que cette situation devait changer. Tu es devenue Quinn Fabray, la copie parfaite de Charlie. Tu t'es teint les cheveux en blond. Tu as retiré ton appareil, et tu t'es fait une rhinoplastie en te servant du nez de Charlie comme modèle. Et elle a acceptée ça. Parce que Charlie est compréhensive.  
Vous êtes rentrées au lycée, et tu t'es vite créée un masque, celui de Ice Queen, capitaine des Cheerios. La fille froide et distante. Ta seule véritable amie était Santana Lopez. Tu étais fausse, mais tu t'en fichais. Tout le monde t'adorait. Tu étais la fille la plus populaire… Après Charlie.  
Charlie elle, est restée elle-même, une belle jeune femme passionnée par la photographie, douée en littérature. Elle trainait avec tout les « loosers » du lycée. Mais tout le monde l'aimait, car elle était Charlie.  
Même Santana l'appréciait. Tu voyais des milliers d'étoiles briller des ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait à ta sœur. Et tu étais jalouse. Car Santana était ton amie.  
Puis un jour, tu as rencontré Rachel Berry, que Charlie t'a présentée. Et tu es tombée sous le charme de la petite brunette dès le premier regard.  
Mais tu ne pouvais même pas être amie avec elle, et encore moins te permettre de l'aimer. Parce que Rachel était considérée comme une « looseuse ». Et toi, les looseuses, tu les slushiais, et tu faisais de leur vie un enfer. Surtout celle de Rachel. Parce que tu lui en voulais de te faire ressentir tout ces sentiments pour elle.  
Tu avais peur. Peur de perdre ta popularité. Peur de perdre tout tes amis, qui sont aussi faux que toi, et de redevenir Lucy Caboosey.  
Et voir le couple que formaient désormais Santana et Charlie t'avais rendue malade. Parce que Charlie et Santana s'assumaient, elles n'avaient pas peur de s'aimer.  
Même tes parents étaient au courant de leur relation. Et de voir Charlie s'assumer comme ça les avait rendus encore plus fiers d'elle.  
Tu t'imaginais à la place de Charlie et Santana, avec Rachel. Et dans ces moments là, tu caressais le bonheur du bout des doigts. Mais dès que tu ré-ouvrais les yeux, le cauchemar se remettait en place.  
Tu ne pouvais pas être avec Rachel.  
Alors en soirée, tu buvais. Tu n'aimais pas l'alcool, ça te brûlait la gorge. Mais avec ça, l'espace d'une soirée, tu oubliais Rachel.  
Et ce ne fût que lorsque tu te retrouvas le matin dans le lit de Puck, que tu mesuras l'ampleur de dégats.  
Tu te dégoutais toi-même, d'avoir été aussi faible et d'avoir couché avec un garçon, alors qu'ils te dégoûtent.  
Mais tu ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Puck. Parce que lui ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas ce que tu recherchais. Après tout, la capitaine des cheerleaders se doit d'être avec un joueur de foot. Non ?  
Après d'innombrables maux de tête et vomissements, le verdict tomba, tu étais enceinte. Ton monde s'écroula.  
Parce que ta réputation était ruinée. Tu n'avais plus ton titre de capitaine des Cheerios pour te cacher. Ton masque commençait à sa fissurer.  
Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que Charlie est devenue ta confidente. Parce que Charlie n'avait aucuns préjugés. C'était avec elle que tu allais passer tes échographies, c'est elle qui te berçait le soir pour t'endormir, et qui te prenait dans ses bras lorsque ça n'allait pas.  
Et c'était Charlie et Santana qui passaient leur après midi avec toi, car tout tes « amis » ne t'adressaient plus la parole. Tu n'étais plus rien pour eux.  
Le moment le plus difficile fut lorsque que tu as du laisser Beth à la maternité. Tu avais eu le droit de garder ce petit être que tu avais gardé 9 mois dans ton ventre seulement quelques minutes. Ces minutes avaient été les plus belles pour toi.  
Mais la réalité avait repris le dessus.  
Beth t'avais été arrachée, et donnée à Shelby, la mère de Rachel. Et ça t'avais brisée. Tu n'étais plus toi-même, tu t'es teint les cheveux en rose, tu t'es mise à fumer. On ne te reconnaissait plus.  
Mais Rachel t'as sauvée. Elle est venue vers toi, et tu t'es confiée à elle. Tu étais celle qui avait du abandonnée sa fille, elle était celle qui a été abandonnée par sa mère, alors quelque part, vous vous compreniez.  
Et plus les jours passaient, plus ton amour pour elle grandissait. Tu avais trouvé en Rachel d'autres facettes de son caractère, qui la rendait encore plus attachante.  
Tu t'étais décoloré les cheveux, et tu étais fière de toi, car tu n'étais plus qu'une pâle copie de Charlie, tu étais toi-même.  
Charlie et Santana commençaient à se poser des questions, alors tu t'étais libérée de ce poids. Tu leur avais avoué ton amour pour Rachel et elles t'avaient conseillée, épaulée.  
Selon elles, tu devais lui dire. C'est vrai que tu n'avais plus rien à perdre, après Beth, ta réputation était tombée. Mais tu avais peur de la réaction de Rachel. Après tout, qui voudrait aimer la fille qui fut son bourreau pendant de longues années ?  
De toute façon, tu aurais eu les épaules de Charlie et Santana pour pleurer.  
Alors tu t'es jetée à l'eau, un après midi, alors que vous étiez en train de réviser dans ta chambre.  
Tu lui à tout avouer, tout expliquer. Et, contre toute attente, elle t'a embrassée.  
Et tu avais enfin goûté au bonheur. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, tu serais morte heureuse.  
Car Rachel t'aimait, et elle t'avait embrassée.  
Et tu n'as pas voulu garder cette relation secrète. Parce que tu attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que rien n'aurait pu le gâcher.  
Le lundi suivant, tu es donc arrivée au lycée, main dans la main avec Rachel Berry. Les gens vous avaient regardées étrangement. Et pour confirmer leurs doutes, tu l'avais embrassée devant son casier, et tu avais ensuite jeté des regards froids à tous ceux qui avaient les yeux rivés sur vous.  
Ta nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer.  
Tu passais tes après midi avec Rachel. Tu allais voir Shelby avec elle et tu pouvais donc passer du temps avec Beth. Parfois, elle vous la laissait pour une après midi, et tu te disais que ta vie était parfaite.  
Et quand tu passais tes soirées avec Rachel, vous les passiez avec Charlie et Santana aussi la plupart du temps.  
Tu étais enfin entière, tu avais tout ce dont tu avais toujours voulu une petite amie dont tu rêvais, une adorable petite fille, tu t'étais réconciliée avec ta sœur et tu avais une meilleure amie qui a toujours été là pour toi.


End file.
